Bad Season Reloaded!
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: Gajeel x Levy style! (Bad Season and The Fire Within crossover) It happened to Natsu, but it happened to Gajeel first? Why doesn't anybody remember the day that the dragon slayer disappeared with the blue haired girl in tow? Read to find out just what poor Levy faces after she learns that it's Gajeel's turn to hit puberty in Bad Season Reloaded! GaLe style! *Lemon!
1. Teaser Chapter

"You guys really don't remember?" Mirajane asked, leaning against the counter and resting her chin in her palms. Natsu and Lucy shook their heads, exchanging glances. Their son, Igneel (Natsu's decision, after hours of begging his wife), was sat comfortably in his mother's lap. Mira sighed and thought back to about two years prior to the birth of the newest addition to the guild.

"Well… It was about two years ago, and I think just a few months before Natsu went through his bad season…"

**Two Years Ago…**

"Gajeel, man, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." Gray said, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet up on the table. The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded quickly, taking a sip of his beverage. His eyes darted around the room, before landing on a certain blue-haired bookworm. Loke (who was paying his friends a visit at the time) looked over towards Gray, who was giving Gajeel a weird look.

"Something is totally up between Levy and him…" Loke whispered, staring not-so-discreetly at the man in front of him. Gray nodded before sighing and walking away. Not wanting to be alone with the weirdo, Loke left too.

Gajeel, however, paid no attention to his guildmates, for all he could focus on was the way she was reading _that book_. Why couldn't she study him like that?

Wait, what?

I mean, sure, she was attractive and all. But she wasn't really his type. She was so_ tiny_ and _fragile_. Someone of his demeanor most definitely wouldn't be able to be with someone like that. So adorable, petite, captivating…

"Snap out of it, Gajeel!" He muttered to himself, shaking his head and tearing his gaze away from Levy. He needed some fresh air, now. Reluctantly, he stood up and trudged out of the guild, aware of the weird looks he was getting. But no matter how far away he got, the feeling in his gut got stronger. It was a strange pulling sensation that made him want to turn around and run right into the arms of the girl he was trying to avoid.

"Uhm, Gajeel!" Someone shouted from behind him. "Gajeel, wait!"

"What?!" He snapped, turning around to come face to face with Levy. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed the lightest shade of red. So not cool…

Levy twiddled her thumbs and gazed at the ground. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, b-but… Well, you see… I just moved into a new house and it needs some renovating. Because Jet and Droy are away I don't know who else could help me." Her hazel eyes darted up to meet his.

"Can you please help me?"

Oh god, the way she said that… The tingling in his stomach rushed through his veins, sending a delightful shiver down his spine. He gulped, trying to regain his composure.

"Uh- I… Yeah. I can." Her face lit up and a dazzling smile grew on her lips.

"Thank you so, so much!" She cheered, squeezing him in a hug.

"No problem… It's only because you're so shrimpy."

Levy grinned and pulled away. "Of course it is." With that, she turned around and skipped back towards the guild. "Oh! Come by around noon tomorrow! I live in the house right next to Lucy!"

How the hell was he supposed to know where that was?

The next day, Gajeel found himself back at the guild, searching for Natsu.

"Gray, where's Salamander?" He demanded, corning the ice mage. Gray stared at him for a moment before pointing to the table in the corner of the guild. There, the pink haired dragon slayer was huddled in his chair whilst engaging in an intense conversation with his blue cat.

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted, storming towards his guildmate. Happy and Natsu both turned to look at the same time, before Happy covered his nose and flew off, screaming something about 'an unbearable scent'. Natsu covered his nose as well, but stayed put.

"Dude! What's that smell?!" He cried, his face scrunching up. Gajeel glared at him before taking a whiff of his shirt.

"I don't smell anything…" He mumbled, crossing his arms. "Where does Lucy live?"

Natsu's shoulders tensed slightly as his eyes squinted. "Why do you wanna know?" He demanded, folding his arms as well.

Why was he acting so weird?

"Because, shrimpy's house is next door and I don't know where that is." At this, Natsu relaxed and stood up.

"Follow me!" He ran out of the guild, a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd give you guys a little taste before I went full on into a chapter! Do you like where it's going so far? If you have any ideas or suggestions PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! I'm very open to ideas! <strong>


	2. Rock Hard Bo-

"Phew," Gajeel huffed, dusting off his hands and staring at his job well done. "Finally, we're finished."

He didn't mind working, to him patching a few holes in the walls and replacing a broken window wasn't a huge deal. What did bother him was being in _her_ house. Alone. All day he felt as if he was being tortured, knowing he couldn't touch her. Gajeel still felt as if he hadn't completely gained her trust yet. Which of course, he was wrong.

He turned his head to look at what the blunette was doing. She was standing on a ladder, on her tippy-toes, trying to put her fancy dinner plates on the top shelf in one of the many cabinets. Gajeel smirked and watched her in amusement. He didn't know it was possible for someone to be so adorable. The way her tank top rode up a little, revealing the pale skin underneath, or how her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink when she pouted about not being tall enough.

_That's it…_

Gajeel stalked towards the girl before grabbing her hips (gently, of course) and lifting her up. A small smile grew on her lips once she was finally able to complete her task.

"Thanks, Gajeel." Levy said, turning around to smile at the man.

Gajeel, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. Something in his gut was stirring around, causing uneasiness to rush through his veins. His skin was tingling and he felt uncomfortably hot. What was going on?

"I-I have to go. See 'ya 'round, Levy." Gajeel practically ran out of the house, leaving behind a confused Levy.

Since when did he ever call her by her first name? It was always 'shrimp' or 'shorty', something that took a chunk out of her pride. It wasn't her fault she was short… Jeez.

"Oh, Gajeel! Hey, wait!" Levy called, running after the dragon slayer. She charged out the front door, looking around. When she caught sight of him not too far away, she yelled again. "I just want to let you know that Jet, Droy, and I will be going on a job tomorrow, so I won't be back for a week or two!"

Gajeel froze. His eyes were wide and his muscles tense. She was going away? For that long? With those two? Two hormonal men who could take advantage of her at any moment? That was not okay, not at all. He turned around and stormed towards the small girl, a frown on his lips. His sharp red eyes met hers, and Levy couldn't help but feel a little frightened. She stepped back, not breaking the intense eye contact they held.

"You're not going anywhere…" Gajeel whispered darkly, grabbing her by the arm. He yanked her towards him before pulling her up and over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down! What are you doing?!" Levy shouted, pounding her fists on his back. Gajeel ignored her protests and trudged off towards the train station.

If he was going to keep her away from her teammates, and every other male in the world, he had to bring her someplace safe and rural.

_One hour later…_

Trains… It was such a bad idea and he knew it. But it was too late to regret his actions.

Levy was sitting in her seat, a frown and glare adorned her face while she crossed her arms and stubbornly stared out the window. Gajeel, however, was suffering. Slumped over on the floor, he wheezed and rolled around in agony. His stomach was churning up a storm, not to mention his head was pounding. The worst part was, Levy didn't seem to care. The normally sweet and kind girl was replaced with a sour, mean one.

"You deserve this…" She huffed, her lips sticking out slightly.

Another hour later, and the suffering was over. Gajeel pulled himself off the ground and dragged Levy off the train. The station was nearly empty, and not very big. The buildings surrounding it were small and made of wood. They all looked fairly old and worn down, just like the townspeople.

"Where are we? Why did you take me here?" Levy asked, looking around. Gajeel ignored her question, watching all the men that passed by. One fairly young, and bold, man dared to look Levy up and down before grinning.

A nasty growl ripped from Gajeel's throat as he launched himself towards the man. Levy gasped when she saw the Iron Dragon Slayer crush the one beneath him. "Gajeel! Stop!" She cried, rushing over and trying to pull him away.

"Don't you dare look at her that way, you pig!" Gajeel roared, punching the man square in the jaw. Levy finally managed to yank him off, before leading him away.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked, crossing her arms. Gajeel avoided eye contact, his stubborn personality showing.

She didn't need to know his reasoning. Hell, he wasn't sure he knew his reasoning. All he could think about recently was the little blue haired girl and everything she did. And every time he thought about another man even being near her, his mind was clouded with rage. One word entered his thoughts.

_Mine._

* * *

><p>Once Gajeel had finally dragged Levy to the house (he had won it after a night of intense gambling, which he vowed to never do again) he sort-of roughly pushed her inside before locking the door behind him with a key he made off the tip of his index finger. Levy looked around and took in the cozy surroundings.<p>

"Why did you take me here?" She asked again, ready to demand an answer whether he liked it or not.

"Just 'cause…" He mumbled, plopping onto the couch that rested against the wall. The blunette glared and shook her head.

"No, answer my question."

"Tokeepyousafe."

"What?"

"I said to keepyousafe."

"Gajeel, really?!"

"To keep you safe, okay?!"

Levy paused and stared at him for a moment before tilting her head to the side. "Keep me safe from what?"

"Other men."

Her sharp laugh echoed throughout the house. He had to keep her safe from other men?! How on earth was she in danger when she was with Jet and Droy? They've been friends, practically family, for a very long time. If anything, Gajeel was the one she was a little weary around. Besides, what was with his sudden interest in her, anyways?

_Even I don't know the answer to that._

Levy jumped, her eyes wide. Her head snapped from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice. **_What was that?_**

_Me._

"Oh my god!" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. She stared at Gajeel in shock. "How… How are you doing that?"

He simply shrugged. "A bunch of weird stuff has been happenin' to me. This isn't surprising."

Levy had to admit, he had struck her curiosity. "What else has been happening?"

"It normally just happens when I think of you." A fierce blush rose up her face, causing a smirk to stretch across Gajeel's lips. "My skin tingles, and I get all uncomfortable because it feels like the room temperature just increased by a thousand. Not to mention I get these rock hard bo-"

"Stop! Don't say anymore!" Levy screamed, covering her face in embarrassment. She really didn't need to know that.

Gajeel grinned smugly before standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower. Just…" He looked around. "Do whatever."

With that, he walked away, leaving Levy with her thoughts.

What had he gotten her into?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Do you like the chapter? I hope so c: I'm trying to add as much humor as I can without making it weird! If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know! Thanks so much for all the love and support! <strong>

**-Fallen**


	3. Something Weird is Going On

Gajeel sighed as he stepped into the shower. What was happening? Every time his eyes met Levy's, something stirred in his stomach. Sure, he thought she was attractive and nice, but she wasn't exactly his type. Now that Heartfilia girl, or Cana maybe, that was his type. At least, that's what he thought.

Despite the rushing water, he could still hear the small girl shuffling around in the living room. She was thinking… He had noticed she had a habit of pacing when she was in deep thought about something.

A few minutes later and Gajeel had finally calmed down enough to exit the shower and put some clothes on. When he stepped into the living room a smirk grew on his lips. Levy was nestled in the word 'Cushion', a book in her hands.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, his smirk growing when her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted.

"What does it look like? I'm reading." Levy replied, not bothering to look up. Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, silently watching her. The way she seemed so interested in the text amazed him. He could never really get into reading, fighting and pissing people off was more his style.

"I'm going to go out for a little, I need to… research something." He mumbled, walking towards the door. A sharp laugh rang throughout the small house, causing Gajeel to turn around. Levy was hunched over, grabbing her stomach.

"Y-you…?!" She gasped in a breath. "Research?! Ha! Now that's something I'd like to see."

His red eyes narrowed before he yanked open the door. "Do whatever. If you get hungry there's stuff in the kitchen. See 'ya." With that, he was gone. Levy sighed, silence enveloping the room. That tiny house could sure get lonely fast.

For the next few hours, she was all over. From hanging upside down on the couch reading, to sitting on the counter and thinking of random words to make. The blunette groaned, bored out of her mind. "I'm hungryyy…"

Didn't Gajeel mention something about food as he was leaving? Where was he anyways? For as long as Levy had known him, not once did he research anything. Hell, she's never even seen him read a book. All he ever seemed to do was get in fights and break stuff. Food… That's all she needed to care about. Levy hopped off the counter and began rummaging around in the cabinets.

Empty…

Empty…

Even the fridge was empty!

"Oh my god, Gajeel!" Levy screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration. Did she really have to go out and buy him food? How on earth did he live like this?

**_Great… Now I feel the need to go shopping._**

_Don't leave the house, shrimp._

Levy jumped slightly at the intruding voice in her head. It took her a moment to remember what had happened earlier.

**_I'm going, and you can't stop me because you're not here._**

_I'll grab something on my way back. Just wait a little._

**_No! I'm hungry now._**

_Too bad._

**_What are you gonna do if I leave, huh? Kill me?_**

_Yes._

**_Sucks. I'm leaving anyways._**

Levy's arms crossed as he stomped towards her bag that was lying on the couch. All the while, protests from Gajeel rang through her head. She didn't bother to listen as she trudged out the door. The bright sunlight smacked her in the face. Squinting, she tried to look at her surroundings. Was it really that dim in the house?

"I forgot I don't even have a clue where I am…" Levy sighed, following the pathway that lead to a small woodsy area. "As long as I stay on the path, I should be fine."

_Gajeel…_

"Damn her, thinking she can do whatever she wants." The dragon slayer huffed, storming out of the building he had previously been in. "Since when was she so stubborn and disobedient?"

Maybe it had something to do with whatever was happening to him. Gajeel couldn't help but grin at her new attitude. It was kind of… alluring. Sexy, maybe? He wasn't sure, but he did know one thing, she could not leave that house.

Gajeel took off down the streets, hoping to catch her before she actually got into town. Even though it's pretty small, she'd still be a little tough to find because of the ghastly smell that hung over the townspeople. It was the perfect mask for avoiding dragon slayers. He lifted his nose higher into the air and sniffed.

Nothing…

'Great...' He sighed, heading towards the small forest that separated the house from the town.

_Levy…_

Levy grinned as she stepped into the small market. It was the perfect size, with fresh produce and all the other necessities for cooking. Counting up the money she had, the girl made a quick plan on what exactly she was going to buy before beginning. Veggies, some fruit, bread, juice, milk, eggs, various spices, chicken, and a little pork. Along with a few other items that don't really need to be mentioned. Thankfully, she knew Gajeel had cooking utensils like pots and pans, so she didn't need to worry about those things. Once she added up the total cost of all the items she'd collected, there was still room for a little treat.

A box of assorted candies caught her eye. "I wonder if Gajeel likes sweets…?" She quietly asked herself, staring at the label. Not once had she actually seen Gajeel eat anything besides iron. Shrugging, Levy set the box in her basket and stood in line to pay for her items.

Once she was out of the store she noticed the sun beginning to set. **_Uh oh…_**

_Damn right 'uh oh'! Where the hell are you?!_

_**I'm on my way back!**_

The blunette rushed towards the pathway that she had come from, dodging people and being careful not to drop her groceries. But unfortunately, her attempts were in vain. She crashed into the man from earlier that day, the one Gajeel almost killed. Thankfully, only one bag dropped from her grip, and it contained the bread and spices.

Levy grinned, happy that none of the items were ruined, before bending over and picking up the bag. She looked up and quickly apologized. The man smirked down at her.

"No problems… Say, where's your friend?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Levy's eyes widened slightly, before she frantically looked around.

"H-he's uh…"

"Not with you? Oh that's good!" The man reached out and grabbed her arm with an iron grip, not letting go no matter how hard she tried to pry him off. "C'mon sweetheart, I can show you a real good time. You're just my type, too. Small, and…" His gaze dropped down to her chest, causing a fierce blush to rise to her cheeks. "Cute."

"L-let go of me." She hissed, once again trying to break free. But to no avail, he was determined.

What was with this guy?! Why couldn't he just leave her alone? All she'd wanted to do was be a good friend to Gajeel (even though he forced her into this small dirt hole of a town without saying why) by planning to make dinner, then all of the sudden this guy shows up.

The man yanked on her arm and tugged her off towards a group of small houses. "We'll have a great time, I promise…" He chuckled, his sweaty grip tightening. Levy pulled and pulled, but she wasn't strong enough.

_**Gajeel…**_

"Hey! What they hell do you think you're doin'?!" Someone shouted in the distance. In an instant, the man was knocked to the ground by a giant metal rod. Levy rubbed her now free wrist before turning around and running towards her savior. She couldn't meet his eyes, but thanked him anyways.

"Sorry…" She muttered, standing behind him. Gajeel scoffed and stood before her with a protective stance. His skin glowed a delightful tan from the setting sun, and his muscular frame seemed even more noticeable. Levy stared in awe. Had he always been so attractive?

Suddenly a tingly feeling raced through her stomach, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin.

The man slowly rose to his feet, a large purple bruise on his cheek. His eyes widened when he made eye contact with the Iron Dragon Slayer before he took off in the other direction. Gajeel grunted and turned around, wrapping his arm around Levy's shoulder. "Let's go."

Back at the house, it was obvious how pissed he was. Sure, he didn't talk much in the first place, but this was bad. He was completely ignoring her attempts at communicating, only glaring at the wall instead. It got to the point where Levy decided to leave him be and start dinner.

While she was busy working away in the kitchen, making some sort of stew, she didn't notice Gajeel staring. The way she smiled lightly while cutting the vegetables or mixing the ingredients made him smile too. Well, on the inside. He was too angry to show any emotion. Another uncomfortable tingle and heat wave rushed through his veins, causing him to groan. Levy peeked over her shoulder.

"Hm? Finally deciding to talk to me?" She asked, a sly smirk spreading across her lips. The tingling grew stronger as their eyes met. Levy's smirk dropped and so did the spoon in her hand.

**_What was that…?_**

Gajeel's grip on the arm of the chair tightened and the wood creaked, almost to the point of breaking. His breathing was deep and his eyes never left hers. No matter how hard he tried to fight the sensations coursing through his body, nothing was working. The longer they stared at one another, the stronger the feelings grew. Just then, a voice that wasn't his, or Levy's, sounded in his head.

'Take her.'

'Make her yours.'

'It's time.'

Gajeel grabbed his head, desperately fighting back his instincts.

_No. I can't, not to her. I can't hurt her again!_

A fierce growl tore from his throat, causing Levy to snap out of her trance and back into the counter. Gajeel's eyes were glowing, his body was shaking. He looked as if he was having an internal battle, but the dangerous side of him was winning.

"Levy," He choked out, falling to his knees, grabbing his head once again. Before he said anything else, he stood and ran out the door. Levy stood against the countertop, frozen. What was happening? Instinctively, she chased after him in hopes of helping.

The second she was out the door she was slammed up against the side of the house. Hot breaths fanned over her neck, sending a chill down her spine. Gajeel had her wrists pinned to the wall and his body was pressed against hers. He inhaled her scent greedily, his nose pressing against her neck. "You smell so… so _good._" He whispered, pressing her arms into the wood panels harder.

Levy's body quivered in fear, and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Why was he acting like this? What happened to the normally nice and protective man she knew? The one before her was definitely not him. "G-Gajeel…" She choked out a small sob, causing his head to snap up. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears, worry and regret crossed his features. "Please s-stop…"

Immediately, the pressure on her wrists was gone, and her body relaxed. Gajeel had backed away, staring at the ground in disbelief. Levy reached a shaking hand out to him, trusting that he was alright.

"Don't." He snapped, taking a step back. His eyes met hers briefly before he turned around and walked off into the darkness. Levy stared at his retreating form in sadness, the cloud covered sky barely allowing any moonlight to peek through. She could feel her eyes grow hot, tears once again present. With a small, shakey sigh, she walked back into the house.

Two days passed after that. She hadn't heard a single thing from Gajeel, so she decided to leave. To go back home.

_Fairy Tail…_

"Levy! Where have you been?!" Lucy cried, throwing herself at the small girl. Levy laughed and hugged her friend, assuring her she was alright.

"Sorry, I… was on a last minute job request." She lied, smiling. Lucy looked at her suspiciously before shrugging it off.

For the rest of the day, Levy sat around the guild hall chatting with random people. Cana told her about the epic drinking contest between her and Gildarts, who had recently returned. She won, of course, and boy was her father proud. She was told various other stories by her friends and time flew by. Before she knew it, her and Lucy were walking home.

"Levy…?" Lucy turned to look at the blunette. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it."

Levy smiled at Lucy. "Really, I'm fine. Just tired. But thanks for asking." With that, the two parted ways into their houses.

Later that night, after Levy had changed into her PJ's and gone to sleep, a certain dragon slayer crawled into bed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter wasn't all that great! I wrote it during school c: Anyways, please tell me what you think! I really appreciate all the kind reviews I've been getting! Thank you all so much! (Suggestions are gladly accepted!)<strong>

**Love,**

**Fallen**


	4. Just the Beginning

"Oh my god!" Levy screamed, shooting out of bed and backing away. She eyed the lump underneath the sheets, trying to figure out what was going on. She certainly did not expect to wake up to that. But when she spotted the all too familiar black hair peeking out of the covers her body relaxed slightly. Still, you can't just hop on into bed with somebody without their consent. Then again, Natsu did it all the time with Lucy. Levy shook her head, trying to forget about the two and focus on her current situation.

The last time she saw Gajeel things hadn't ended well. He ended up storming off after scaring the hell out of the girl. Something about 'not having the control' or whatever. "Gajeel…" Levy whispered, leaning over and poking him. He stirred slightly before once again lying still. Levy groaned and rolled her eyes. Typical…

"Gajeel! Get out of my bed!" She screamed, kicking him onto the floor. He landed with a 'thud' and a few choice words until finally standing and rising to his full height. The blunette made a mental note to try and avoid standing face to face as much as possible, mainly because he was almost two feet taller than her. The Iron Dragon Slayer stared down at her with a small smirk, his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked, meeting his gaze. Gajeel simply shrugged and looked to his side, staring at her bedside table.

"Nothing really… I'm fine now, so I thought I might as well come and get you."

"You think, after everything that happened, I'll just go back with you? No." His arrogant smirk dropped and he once again met her eyes. His expression was hard to read, but she could tell he was pretty surprised.

"What do you mean, no?" He took a step forward, causing Levy to take one back. "I told you, I'm fine now. I know what is happening and I know what has to be done to control it. I can't do that without you there, so you have to come with me. Now." Gajeel reached out and gripped her wrist tightly in one hand, pulling her towards her closet to grab some clothes. Levy, seeing this, froze.

"No, not until you tell me." Gajeel peeked over his shoulder at the girl and glared. Levy placed her hands on her hips stubbornly and stared back, not moving.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes darkened slightly as their intense glare-off continued. Gajeel turned around completely to face her. He twisted his head to the side a little, cracking his neck, before straightening his back and standing up to his full height (once again). Levy, noticing his animalistic stance, broke their gaze and lowered her head. She walked into her closet and grabbed a bag, beginning to fill it with clothes.

Barely three hours passed and the two were already back at the small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Gajeeeel…" Levy whined, falling onto the couch with a groan. "Why won't you tell me what is going on? I have a right to know!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat across from her. He rested his elbows on his knees and brought his chin to sit in his palms. A few minutes of silence and stares passed before he spoke.

"I'll tell 'ya. But you probably won't like it." Levy nodded, sitting up straight and composing herself.

"Okay."

"The ability to fight dragons isn't the only thing that happens to someone who is trained for Dragon Slayer magic. When a person accepts the requirements and all that it takes to learn this form of fighting, they also agree to take on the side effects." Gajeel let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair. Levy nodded at him, telling him to continue.

"Uh.."

_Oh god this is weird._

"Well… Okay, so when a Dragon Slayer reaches a certain point in their life, their hormones go all crazy and the only thing that is on their mind is to, well, mate." Blood rushed up Levy's neck and her cheeks turned bright red. Gajeel, who was avoiding eye contact, tried to force down a blush as well.

"I guess you could say it's puberty and a right of passage into completing Dragon Slayer magic training. So basically, what's happening to me is just that. A-and it's because of uh-... it's because of you."

The blunette across from his exhaled a shaky breath and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Suddenly very self conscious, she pulled the fabric down, trying to cover more of her legs. Gajeel, who was silent, stared at her for a moment.

"So, what happens now? We just wait for this all to be over?" Levy asked, not looking up.

"No. This will all get worse unless we… unless we…" He trailed off, a full-on blush racing up to his face. "Unlesswedoit."

"W-worse?! How can it get worse?! Why do we have to- to… To do it?!" Levy screamed, jumping off the couch and stomping her foot.

"I don't know! Apparently I'll start doing things. Bad things. And I won't know what I'm doing at the time." He went silent and looked up, meeting her eyes. "I could hurt you, Levy."

The two stared at one another for a long time, not knowing what to say.

_We only have a few days before I completely lose control and take what I want by force. _

_**Well shit… Should we get married?**_

'_Shit should we get married' … Really?_

_**What?**_

"That's actually not a bad idea," Gajeel said, crossing his arms. "I mean, don't most chicks want a lovey-dovey wedding before they lose their v-card?"

Levy stared at him with disgust before turning around and beginning to pace. "I can't believe this is happening. I don't think I can go through with this. But I have to…" She went silent, lost in her thoughts. Why was it so important that he mate with her now? Couldn't he just choose some other girl? She was sure there were plenty of women out there willing to get it on with one of Fairy Tail's top wizards (and Dragon Slayers, at that). Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her up a little before turning her around. Levy looked up and met Gajeel's eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, but if I don't finish this soon, things might not end well for you. And if we don't d-do it… I will lose my magic."

Levy's eyes widened and her expression changed to one of worry. "What? That's not fair…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

After Gajeel had finished explaining the details of everything that was going to happen, the two had decided to call it a night.

Levy, who had just woken up, crawled out of bed and stretched her back with a yawn. She looked around the room, her gaze settling on the bathroom door. Shower time. The door opened with a soft creak, which (unbeknownst to her) was just loud enough to rouse the sleeping Dragon Slayer in the living room.

The blunette turned the nozzle on the wall of the shower and stuck her hand into the streaming water. Once it was warm, she began stripping off her clothes before stepping under the showerhead with a content sigh.

Outside the bathroom, Gajeel's nose was picking up a delightful scent. He pressed his forehead against the door with a low growl. She was in there… naked. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was thinking was wrong, and he'd probably lose all of her trust if he barged in there. But the more dominant, instinctive part of his brain was screaming, begging to break down the door and take the poor girl then and there. And unfortunately for the both of them, his animal side won.

With a strong kick, the door flew open, causing steam to billow out into the bedroom. Levy, who had managed to wrap the shower curtain around her body, stared at Gajeel with horror. "W-what are you-?!" Before she could finish her sentence, Gajeel's lips collided with hers in a ferocious manner. Within seconds, her back smacked into the wall behind her, causing a sharp pain to shoot up her spine. Levy's eyes were wide as she tried to get out of his strong grip. But he was having none of it. His lips traveled down her jaw before moving on to her neck.

Gajeel's canines gently scraped along the sensitive skin before latching down and drawing blood. Levy's hand smacked over her mouth, muffling her cry of pain. As a final act of trying to escape, she kneed the Dragon Slayer between the legs, causing him to release her neck and hunch over. She took her chance and bolted out of the shower, remembering to grab the towel and cover her naked torso.

Gajeel, who had just come-to, leaned against the wall with wide eyes. His clothes were soaked, but he couldn't bring himself to move. What had he done? The irony taste in his mouth wasn't unfamiliar, but the fact that is was _her _blood sent a chill down his spine. He had just lost the trust of the one person he needed most. Slowly, he reached out and turned off the water, but regretted it a second later. Outside the bathroom, he could hear soft, muffled sobs.

When he entered the bedroom, his eyes still wide, he nearly fell to his knees. Levy was curled up on the bed, in her pajamas, crying. She had a towel pressed to her neck while her face was buried in a pillow. Her shoulders shook lightly, and he could tell she was desperately trying to fight back her tears.

_**Why?**_

_I'm so sorry, Levy… I-I don't know what came over me._

_**Are you at least satisfied? Are you happy that you know how easy it is to overtake me?**_

_No. I'm not. I'm sorry, and I know I can never, ever make it up to you. _

Levy peaked up from the pillow, her tear stained eyes meeting Gajeel's, before he looked away and left the room.

And sadly for Levy, she knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I know this chapter is super late and super short, but I've had writers block like nobody's business! Plus, we just got done with finals at school, so I'm a little worn out from all the new classes. I'm so sorry for the terrible-ness and late-ness, but I'll try to be more frequent with updates! I hope you liked this chapter, and once again thank you for all the kind messages and reviews! <strong>

**-Fallen**


	5. Like A Virgin

Nearly a week had gone by with almost no communication between Gajeel and Levy. Neither of them were willing to be the bigger person and step up just to get their little predicament over with. Gajeel especially didn't think he'd last this long. It seemed like he was always away on jobs or out doing who knows what until three o'clock in the morning. Levy, on the other hand, wasn't allowed to leave the house unless Gajeel was somewhere nearby. It was torture for the poor girl, and eventually, she snapped.

"I can't take this anymore!" Levy shouted, storming out of the bedroom to scream at a sleeping Dragon Slayer. He groaned and slowly sat up to look at the girl. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her cheeks were red.

"Take what?" He croaked, rubbing his eyes. Levy sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you think?! I can't take _this._" She said, motioning between where he was sat and where she stood. Gajeel quirked an eyebrow before standing up and stretching his back.

"Okay." He sighed. Walking towards the blunette. He stopped in front of her and tore off his shirt, then reached out for her. "Let's get this over with." Levy's brown eyes widened and her blush darkened.

"N-no!" She screeched, smacking at his hands before they could wrap around her waist. "I didn't mean t-that!"

_**What'd he mean "Let's get this over with" ? I'm not that bad…**_

"Well then what were you talking about?"

Levy stared at him as if he were a child. "Honestly, Gajeel… You're the most dense person I know… And I meant the tension-"

"Sexual Te-"

"Not that! Not that tension… I mean, we need to talk more! Then maybe we could… y'know, get there…"

_At least you're not denying that you want me._

Levy was sure if she rolled her eyes anymore, they would fall right out of her head. So, she fought the urge and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She asked, browsing through the many cabinets for something to eat.

"Not for something you can cook…"

_**I'm going to light you on fire…**_

_Good luck, sweetheart. Salamander can't do it so I doubt you can._

The small girl huffed and crossed her arms, leaning against the counter. Gajeel was staring at her with that dumb smirk on his face, which was driving her nuts. She really wanted to march over there and smack it right off his face, but Levy knew she had to tread lightly with physical contact. Just the other day she barely brushed past him in the doorway and it had him running off and not returning until the next day. And knowing Gajeel, his sadistic side would come out and he'd get turned on from being hit.

_I'm not ashamed of that._

_**You really should be.**_

"We really should just do it, though." Gajeel said, leaning into the couch cushions.

"What's the hurry?" Levy asked nonchalantly, shrugging. Gajeel froze and stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"Uh- I don't wanna rape you?"

Oh yeah… She'd forgotten about that. Even though that's really the only reason why she was there in the first place. To help Gajeel not rape her.

_**Oh gosh that sounds so stupid.**_

As she thought about why she was at some house in the middle of nowhere, Levy began to wonder why she was so hesitant towards sealing the deal with Gajeel (that rhymed). He's not a bad guy, and any woman would be lucky to be in his sights. But maybe it was the thought of just leaping into a relationship. It would undoubtedly be her first serious relationship, and her last… And that was a scary thought. Since she had absolutely no experience what-so-ever with guys (besides the things she'd unwillingly learned from Cana).

Now that Levy thought about it, her hesitance did have a little to do with Gajeel. He was so overbearing… and mean. But he had a sweet side! Occasionally. Levy couldn't count how many times he'd saved her ass when something went wrong. Not to mention he was a really good dancer (surprisingly). His singing… now that was another story, one that she didn't want to think about.

"I'm not that bad…" Gajeel muttered, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Would you please stop listening in on my internal monologues?!" Levy shouted, rolling her eyes for the thousandth time that day.

_I'm not gonna hurt you, if that's what you're thinking._

_**I know. I'm just nervous, I guess.**_

"That reminds me, there's something we have to do before we actually do it." Gajeel stood up and went into the bedroom. Levy faintly heard him rummaging through the dresser before he emerged holding a silver pendant no bigger than a pocket watch. It caught the light and glittered slightly, and that was when she noticed the intricate dragon carving on it.

"What's that?"

"It's a marker, of sorts. I just press it into your skin and it'll kind of absorb into your body and leave a permanent mark." Levy's eyes widened as she slowly backed away from the approaching man.

Her eyes were glued to his hand as he got closer. "That sounds painful…" She mumbled.

"Honestly, I don't know how it'll feel so we'll just have to find out!" He grinned, his inner maniac showing. Levy shook her head, moving back until her butt hit the wall. "Don't worry…" Gajeel cooed, not sounding at all soothing. He reached down and pulled the hem of her shirt up to her belly button and froze. His eyes were stuck staring at the exposed skin. He let out a shaky breath before pressing the pendant on to her side. Levy yelped and squeezed her eyes closed as the object sunk into her skin until it resembled a metallic, silver tattoo. She peeked down at the mark which was tingling like crazy. Her whole body seemed to be buzzing as Gajeel took a step back and admired his work. Levy poked it was a trembling finger, causing a sharp 'Ding!' to ring out.

"Wow… It's really made of metal." She paused before looking up at the Dragon Slayer. "What's it for?"

"Just so I know where you are. If I'm looking for you it'll start to get hot and glow, but it shouldn't be painful."

"Great… My own personal tracking chip." She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Silence enveloped the two as they looked at one another. "Soo…" Levy rocked on her heels, not sure what to say.

"Now that that's over with, we should-"

"Not yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

*Knock* *Knock*

Levy shot out of bed, eyes wide and hair a mess. "W-what…?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes and sliding out of the sheets. Loud shouting and the sound of breaking dishes echoed through the house, causing the girl to rush out of the bedroom. Levy ran into the living room, frantically looking around for the source of the noise. Gajeel was standing on the kitchen table, a stack of plates in hand. His eyes met Levy's and he froze. In front of him was Natsu, whose fists were ablaze.

"What's going on?!" Levy screamed, stomping her foot. Just then, a blonde head popped out from behind the counter. Lucy ran over to Levy and hid behind the small girl.

"Thank god you're here." She sighed. "All we did was come for a visit and immediately these two are yelling at each other and throwing things!"

Levy's gaze snapped back to Gajeel, who was staring at the ground in guilt. Natsu was facing the opposite direction, his arms crossed and a stubborn frown on his face. "You two…" She groaned, parent mode activated. "Bad!"

Natsu turned to look at her with a pouty face. "But…"

"No! Now apologize to each other." Neither of them moved. "_Now…_"

"Sorry…" They mumbled in unison. Lucy slowly stepped out from behind Levy and folded her arms. She muttered something about children before turning to the blunette beside her.

"So, what's up? You just disappeared the other day without a word! Then Natsu tells me you went off somewhere with Gajeel!" Levy bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, 'ya see… I'm not really sure what's going on. We're just staying here for a few days to figure stuff out. Like a-..." She paused, not sure what to say.

"Like a team vacation! Just minus Jet and Droy…" Natsu interrupted, saving Levy from an awkward explanation. The small girl looked at him with a slightly grateful expression and nodded, until her gaze moved to Gajeel. He hadn't stopped glaring at Natsu the entire time that he had been there. Natsu, noticing Levy's change in expression, slowly turned his head to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "What's your problem, man?"

Gajeel didn't say anything, he just hopped off the table and stood in front of Natsu, who was not at all intimidated. "Fight me! C'mon, let's go!" The pink haired boy shouted, his fists igniting once again.

"Ugh, Natsu…" Lucy groaned, shaking her head. Levy, on the other hand, was growing very concerned. Not only for Gajeel, but for Natsu. If he's having another episode, that didn't mean anything good was to come. He could really hurt someone…

"Uh, I think you guys should leave. We're fine, really!" Levy laughed nervously, lightly pushing Lucy towards the door.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as Levy opened the door and lead her outside. "B-but…" She muttered, not entirely processing the situation. Levy disappeared back inside for a moment before she re-emerged. She shoved Natsu out the door, and that's when Lucy noticed Gajeel looming over her shoulder, his eyes still locked on Natsu. His shoulders were tense and his jaw was clenched. "Okay… We'll go, but remember if you need anything just give us a shout."

Levy smiled thankfully and nodded before quickly closing the door. She let out a shaky breath and watched Gajeel as he slowly relaxed. Her back was pressed against the door so hard there were marks on her shoulder blades.

"What's going on?" Gajeel suddenly asked, looking at her with a confused expression. Levy tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"When did you wake up and why are you pressed against the door?" Red eyes widened and he backed up slowly. "D-did I do something to you?!"

Levy, realizing what he was thinking, quickly pushed off the door and waved her hands. "No! You didn't do anything to me! Uh- Natsu and Lucy stopped by and you were just kinda out of it… Nothing happened, though. I promise." Gajeel visibly relaxed (once again) and sighed.

_Thank God…_

_**You know, you don't have to worry so much… **_

'_Ya I do. I'm not gonna let myself hurt you, Levy._

Levy sighed and smiled softly before walking over to the couch and ungracefully falling into the soft cushions. "I'm too old for this…"

Gajeel snickered and crossed his arms. "Oh please. You can't be any older than 20." Levy, delighted that he actually thought she was that mature, grinned.

"How old are you, Gajeel?" She asked, realizing she actually didn't know his age. She remembered that awhile back when Laxus and the Thunder Legion attacked Fairy Tail that he couldn't get past Freed's enchantment. "There's no way you're older than Master Makarov…"

The Dragon Slayer shrugged and sat in the chair opposite to her. "I don't really know, or care. I obviously ain't dying so that's all I need to know."

"Okay, then." The two fell silent, but for once it wasn't an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Levy looked around the room until her eyes landed on a book that was resting on the kitchen table. She stood off the couch and walked over to it, dusted off the cover and examined its contents. "When did this get here?" She asked, flipping through the pages.

"Don't know, I found it in the cupboard by the sink this morning. It was shoved in the back and pretty much hidden by the dishes."

Levy, who noticed it was an old (very old) romance novel, sat back down on the couch and opened it to the first page. She was immediately engrossed in the book and paid no attention to the man in front of her. Gajeel, knowing no matter how hard he tried to get her attention it wouldn't work, sighed and left the living room to go back to sleep.

Hours passed until eventually he lost track of time. Levy had been in the same spot all day, not once getting up and taking a break from the book -well, actually she may have gotten up at some point to use the bathroom and get a glass of water, but that was it-. Gajeel had done various random activities, from pull ups in the door frame to scratching a small doodle into the kitchen table, until he just sat down in front of the girl and watched her. He was enticed by her wide variety of facial expressions as she read, the way her eyebrows would furrow whenever she got confused, or her eyes would widen when she was surprised. At one point he noticed her bit her lip and tense up as her entire face went bright red.

What the hell was she reading?

It was nearly midnight when she finally finished the large book and set it on the table. "Wow…" She sighed, a dreamy grin spreading across her lips. Gajeel shot up off the ground, where he had fallen asleep, and stared at her.

"You finally done?" He asked, stretching and cracking his neck. Levy flinched at the sound and nodded. "What was that book even about?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain… But it was basically a classy romance novel about two people who run away together at a young age." Gajeel's nose scrunched up in disinterest and he shook his head. Obviously it wasn't his kind of story… Levy scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What kind of books do you like, then? Can you even read?" She snapped, sarcasm dripping from her words. Gajeel stuck his chin up defensively.

"Of course I can! I just prefer to do more productive things."

"Oh really?! Then read a paragraph out loud to me!" The blunette shouted, grabbing the book and shoving it into Gajeel's hands. He huffed and tore it out of her grip, then flipped to a random page somewhere in the middle of the book.

"Fine!" He turned his attention to the page and eyed the many words before him. His eyebrows furrowed and he squinted, not making a sound. After about a minute of silence, Levy's stubborn frown dropped and she stared at him with worry.

"Uhm, Gajeel… Can you actually not read?"

Silence.

"Gajeel? Oh gosh… I'm so sorry."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Dragon Slayer barked out, clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor. "I'm just messin' with 'ya! I can read just fine!"

Levy's eyes were wide and her cheeks were red. What a jerk! She felt awful for making fun of him and was convinced that he couldn't read! She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and squeezed her eyes closed. The entire time Gajeel was busy laughing, she remained silent. After a few minutes, he had finally calmed down. "Sorry, shrimp, just thought it'd be funny to see the look on your face when you thought I couldn't read."

With a sigh, Levy sat on the couch and shook her head. "I was really worried for a second… Jeez!" Gajeel chuckled lightly before picking up the book he'd dropped. When he caught a glimpse of one of the pages, he couldn't help but begin to read. As he read further down the page, his shoulders grew tense and his face turned the slightest shade of pink. Levy, noticing his change in emotion, immediately knew what he had stumbled upon.

"No!" She screamed, launching herself towards the man. Within a second, they both collided into the hardwood floor with a loud 'THUMP!'. Gajeel was immediately off the ground and pointing an accusing finger at her. By that time, though, his face was a neon pink.

"What're 'ya readin' stuff like that for?!"

Levy clutched the book to her chest, her cheeks red as well. "I-it's not like I can control what the author writes!" Her defense was weak, and not enough to tame their blushes.

"Plus, you've been cracking dirty jokes and suggesting things the entire time we've been here! So why does something simple like a sex scene bother you?!" Gajeel went silent and avoided eye contact. After a few moments of silence, Levy had an epiphany. Her eyes went wide and she stared at him in disbelief.

"No… Don't tell me you're a-..." She choked back a laugh. It was one thing for her -a 17 year old girl- to be a virgin, but Gajeel?! There was just no way… He was Gajeel, for one thing, and he was pretty popular among the women in Magnolia (believe it or not).

When Gajeel didn't do anything except blush harder, Levy knew she was right. "Oh my gosh! You're-! You're a-!"

"Will 'ya just shut up about it, already?!" Gajeel yelled. "Yeah! I'm a virgin!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys enjoyed! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting like I promised! I'm horrible and mean :( I tried to make this a little longer than usual but it didn't work out as well as I'd planned. I'm gonna make the next chapter a little more dark, this was just a filler, I guess (a bad one…) I promise that I will have a new chapter out before June! As always, you guys are fabulous and I love you all. Also, <span>SHOULD I WRITE A LEMON FOR THIS STORY?<span>**** I've been debating it for awhile and I'm just not sure what to do… So I need your help!**

**Thank you for all the amazing and kind reviews/favorites/follows! I really appreciate it!**

**-Fallen**


	6. I'm Ready

**(*) **_lemon starts_

* * *

><p>"Would 'ya please stop laughing about it? It's not that funny..." Gajeel mumbled, slumping his shoulders and pouting while Levy struggled to control her breathing. She'd been cracking jokes and poking fun at him for awhile now, and Gajeel had to admit it was getting old.<p>

"Y-yes it is! I mean-" She sucked in a breath. "You're you, Gajeel! How is it possible that you're still a virgin?"

He shrugged and stared at the floor. "I don't know. Never thought it was that important." Then he paused and looked up at the blue haired girl. "You're a virgin, too!"

"Well, yeah... But it's different for girls!" Levy said, crossing her arms. Gajeel rolled his eyes and proceeded to ask her to explain how it was different. "I'm not going to give you a Sex Ed. lesson! It just is..."

The two fell silent and avoided looking at one another. Awkward... "I'm going to sleep. It's late." Levy stood up and marched into the bedroom, changed into her pajamas, and crawled under the covers. She ignored Gajeel as he entered to get a blanket and pillow, and once the door was closed, she couldn't help but begin to think about the events that had just occurred. A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Stop thinking about it!" Gajeel yelled from the living room. Levy clenched her jaw and covered her mouth with her hand, desperately trying not to laugh. It wasn't even that funny! It was kind of cute, actually.

_I ain't cute. I'm sexy._

**_Keep telling yourself that._**

_I will!_

Levy smiled and rolled over onto her side as her eyelids began to feel heavy. "Goodnight, Gajeel!" She said, pulling the blankets over her shoulders.

"'Night, shrimp."

The Next Morning...

Gajeel shot off the couch when he heard a loud 'BANG!' echo through the house, followed by a groan. He rushed into the bedroom and looked around, trying to find Levy. "Levy?!" He shouted when he saw she wasn't in bed. Panic began to settle in until a shaky hand stretched out from underneath the lump of blankets on the ground.

"Here..." Levy muttered, rolling out of the wad of sheets. She laid on her back, not bothering to stand up. Sighing, she rubbed her sore head before eventually sitting up. Gajeel was standing in front of her, and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Why're you on the floor?" He asked, holding out his hand and pulling her off her butt.

Levy huffed and stretched out her sore back.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just kinda fell." Gajeel nodded and fell silent, not sure what to say. That's when Levy noticed his hands were still tightly wrapped around hers. A blush rose up her neck and stained her cheeks a bright pink before she instinctively tore her hands out of his grasp and took a step back. Gajeel, noticing he'd basically been holding her hands, fought down his own blush, then quickly left the room.

An hour passed of Levy taking a shower, Gajeel making himself some breakfast, and both of them avoiding each other. Who would've thought that just a small gesture like holding hands could cause so much tension?

Levy was in the bedroom, re-reading the book she'd found the other day, when she heard a loud 'CRASH!' ring through the house. She leaped off of the bed and ran into the living room, only to find Gajeel on the floor, surrounded by chunks of wood from a broken coffee table. His arm was lodged in the floor, a result of it being a huge rod of iron. "What the hell?!" Gajeel shouted, lifting his arm off the ground and returning it to normal. Levy stood there, wide eyed, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"What'd you do that for?!" Levy screamed, gesturing towards the demolished table. Gajeel put his hands up defensively.

"I didn't do nothin'!"

Levy sent him a blank stare. "Oh really? So that wasn't your arm that was stuck in the broken coffee table and the floorboards?"

He shook his head. The blunette groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You're such a child, Gajeel."

"Hmph," He huffed, crossing his arms and sticking his chin up defiantly. "No I ain't."

Levy groaned and walked into the kitchen to get a trash bag, while muttering something about illiterate little kids. She returned to where Gajeel sat and began picking up the largest chunks of wood, tossing them into the bag. Eventually, Gajeel helped out and soon enough the floor was clean- minus a table.

"Now," The girl sat down on the couch and looked the Dragon Slayer directly in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I was sitting here, on the couch, and reached over to grab my cup off of the table. Then, all of the sudden, it's in pieces and my arm is in the middle of it!"

"But your arm wasn't even your arm, Gajeel!" Levy said, pointing to the hole in the floor. "It was an iron rod! Just admit that your temper took control and you took it out on the table."

"But that's not what happened! I don't even know what went down!" He defended, throwing his arms into the air.

It all happened so fast, that no one had time to properly react.

As his arms flew up, his right arm extended and hardened into iron, forming that all too familiar bar of metal. Everything happened in slow motion, as Levy and Gajeel watched in horror as his uncontrollable arm grew and launched towards the back door. It hit two lamps, went straight through one chair, and shattered the glass sliding door that lead into the backyard.

**_What have you done...?_**

_I don't even know._

"Gajeel! I'm going out to buy..." Levy looked down at the list in her hands and sighed. "A lot of things..."

The Dragon Slayer exited the bedroom, now fully dressed. "I'm going with 'ya. There's no way you'll be able to carry all that by yourself."

So, an hour later, and two trips to the house then back to the store, Levy and Gajeel find themselves searching for food to bring back (after they'd bought two new lamps, a small table, a new chair, and hired someone to fix the back door).

"Do you have anything specific you want to eat?" Levy asked, scratching bread off of the list. Gajeel silently shook his head while eyeing the various items stacked on the store shelves. The blunette zipped around the small store, filling the cart with everything they needed. It wasn't long until they were checking out and ready to go home. The man at the register smiled at Levy as she handed him the money to pay for the groceries. "Thank you, miss."

Levy returned the smile, noting that the man was pretty attractive. "Thank you-" Her eyes widened as Gajeel launched at the man, going straight for his neck. In a second, he had the man pinned to the ground by his throat. Curse words and insults were flying everywhere. "Gajeel! Get off!" Levy shouted, rushing over and trying to pull him off the cashier.

He growled and shoved her away, causing Levy to stumble backwards and fall on her butt. On the way down, her head painfully collided with the cash register. She stared in horror as Gajeel proceeded to hold the man down, most likely trying to kill him. His teeth were bared like an animal, and his muscles appeared to be straining against his skin. The worst part was his eyes- glowing red and full of hatred.

"Stop!" Levy's scream echoed through the store, and just as quickly as it started, it was over. She lifted herself off the ground, trying to ignore the pain in the back of her head. Gajeel was about five feet away from the panting and groaning man now, and his eyes were wide. He stared at Levy while she looked around for help.

Everyone in the store kept their distance though- too afraid to get close. Her brown eyes flickered over to Gajeel, and she fought the urge to scream and yell at him for what he'd done. "Leave." She said, not really giving him a choice. He nodded and hurried off the floor and out of the store.

Once Gajeel was gone, someone came over and helped the man up. "We need to take him to the hospital."

A few hours later...

The blunette stumbled through the doorway, her arms full of groceries. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, and a bottle of pain medication rattled from her pocket. She kicked the door closed and groaned when she'd finally set the bags down. Levy's arms were nearly numb and throbbed from the strain of carrying all of those bags. A yawn escaped her lips as she began to put the groceries away.

Silently, Gajeel entered the kitchen and helped her put everything in it's place. When they were done, Levy continued to ignore him and went about taking a shower and changing into her pajamas. She was standing in front of the mirror, re-applying her bandage, when Gajeel stood behind her. He stared at the fairly large cut from when he'd pushed her into the register. Briefly, their eyes met in the mirror before Levy left the bathroom and crawled into bed.

"I'm really sorry..." The Dragon Slayer whispered, standing in the doorway.

"Why did you do it?"

_I don't even know. He just smiled at you and when you smiled back I began to think that you'd leave and fall in love with someone else._

**_Just because I smiled doesn't mean I'm getting married, Gajeel. You went too far._**

_I didn't know what to do! I was so afraid that-_

**_Well then say something! Don't try to kill a man just because you get jealous so easily!_**

_I couldn't stop myself._

**_Obviously... The doctor said that if you'd held on a second longer, you would've crushed his trachea and he would've suffocated to death._**

Gajeel, who still had a hard time even remembering what had happened when he'd lashed out, froze. Despite his rough past and all of the fights he's been in, not once had he ever killed someone, especially while not even being aware of it. He'd always had control over himself, and was always aware of what he was doing. But it was different when Levy was around. He acted on instinct and any other person near them was a potential threat.

What was happening to him?

For the remainder of the night, Levy tossed and turned. The mark on her side was throbbing, and she felt sick. The pain in her head had dulled and all she could focus on was how weak her body felt. Hours and hours passed like that, until she finally fell asleep.

The next day, she didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. Her back ached and she found it hard to move. But for some reason, her thoughts wouldn't stop drifting to Gajeel.

Something was wrong.

Although the pain in her head screamed for her to stay still, Levy shot out of bed and rushed into the living room (this seemed to be a routine, now). When she saw Gajeel on the couch, his back facing her, she relaxed a little. Until she noticed his unnaturally pale skin and the sweat that was nearly dripping off of him. "Gajeel...?" She called softly, walking over to him. His breathing was heavy and sounded strained.

The blunette gently rested her hand on his shoulder before quickly pulling it away. His skin was hot, way more than it should've been. "Gajeel?" Levy got him to roll over onto his back, and she covered her mouth in shock when she saw his face.

His eyes were the same glowing red like the day before, and his forehead and cheeks were no longer skin. Metallic scales glittered in the light as he turned to look at her. Levy then noticed that almost his entire left arm was also covered in scales. If they'd been in almost any other situation, she would've thought he looked almost beautiful. But the sound if his labored breaths meant that this wasn't a time to ogle at the sight.

Gajeel watched carefully as Levy struggled to figure out how she could help him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a searing hot pain rushed through his veins. Gajeel's jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. Levy stared at the skin of his right arm. It began to almost glow and harden, then from under his t-shirt and down his bicep, scales began to replace skin, until his entire right arm was covered in the metal. It was then that Levy noticed his muscles seemed to be a lot larger than they were before. Just when they thought it was over, Gajeel's hands tensed and his nails elongated into sharp claws.

"Oh my god, what's happening to you?" Levy whispered, lightly running her fingers down his now cool skin (or scales, if you prefer). Gajeel groaned and began to sit up, before tearing off his shirt.

**_Oh my god what do I do?_**

The blunette's eyes nearly popped out of her head at what she saw. Scales faded in from his shoulder blades, which left his chest and abdomen still covered in skin, except for a few patches of scales here and there. Levy couldn't stop admiring his toned body, though. Her eyes raked over his form and she fought the urge to sigh. But before she could properly react, Gajeel stood off the couch and stretched his shoulders, and what she saw then was a real surprise.

"G-Gajeel, you're..." She craned her neck to meet his eyes. Now, usually he was tall, but not this tall. He'd grown almost a foot taller, and now towered over her short self even more. The Dragon Slayer looked down and smirked.

"You're getting shorter, Levy." He said, noticing that he was now able to stare down and see the top of her head. Levy shook her head slowly, eyes wide.

"No," She took a step back. "You're getting bigger."

Gajeel took this chance to really look at himself, now that his pounding headache had faded and his body temperature had lowered a few degrees. He knew this would happen, he just didn't think it'd begin so soon. How much time had passed since he'd been in his bad season? His gaze dropped from his scale covered arms to the short, blue haired girl in front of him. She was just standing there, staring. Of course- who wouldn't stare?

_I probably look really good._

**_Oh yeah... I mean- no! You look horrible._**

Gajeel snickered and turned around to go look in the bathroom mirror. Just as he did, Levy gasped and covered her mouth in shock. "What?"

"Your back! There's..." Levy stepped towards him and ran her fingers over the little protrusions. Gajeel shivered from her cool skin against his own, then reached back to feel what she had touched. He froze.

"No..."

Levy bit her lip, trying to force down the laughter that was threatening to come out. But no matter how many times she bit her cheeks or clenched her jaw, little giggles still passed her lips. "They're so cute!"

"Aw, man! This is bullshit!" Gajeel cursed, spinning around like a dog chasing its tail. Meanwhile, Levy was hunched over, clutching her stomach. Sticking out just beneath his shoulder blades were little, tiny wings. Obviously they were going to grow, but at the moment they were small and adorable. The dark haired man fought against the blush that was making its way to his cheeks, and continued to poke and prod the little wings on his back. He rushed into the bathroom and stared in the mirror; horrified at the sight before him.

"I look like a little princess!" He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Levy grinned.

"At least you're a pretty princess."

Gajeel turned to stare at her with a blank expression, clearly not amused by her comment. She simply shrugged and continued to smile at her own joke. But her humor was short lived, because within the next few seconds, Gajeel was on the floor in pain. Levy was immediately at his side. Her eyes darted to his exposed back, where the small wings were stretching and growing larger. His shoulders lurched forward and she could see the muscles of his back tense as his bones began to elongate and stretch his skin. It wasn't long before the once tiny wings were longer than his arms and covered in metallic scales. Smaller, shiny scales appeared up his neck, and continued to spread up towards his face, down his back and his legs.

Levy moved to straddle Gajeel's waist and reached up to rest her palms against his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "It's okay, it'll be over in a minute. Just breathe." She said softly, not breaking eye contact. Gajeel's fists were clenched against the cool tile floor, which felt rather nice against his boiling hot skin. He focused solely on the girl in front of him, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain coursing through his veins. The heat died down slowly, starting from the spot where Levy's hands were resting. A few minutes passed, until he got his breathing under control and the pain had faded to a dull throbbing.

The Dragon Slayer relaxed onto the cold floor, tuning out the obnoxious sounds of his scales colliding with the tile. His body -back especially- ached, and his limbs felt heavy. But as he looked up at the girl who was still holding his cheeks, the pain ceased. His hands were resting on her hips while they stared into each others eyes.

Meanwhile, Levy remained silent. Well, until she noticed a new feature on the man.

"You have a tail, now."

"What?"

She reached down and poked the new body part, causing it to fly up and nearly whack the poor girl in the face. Gajeel rolled over and groaned, pressing his face onto the floor. "Great..."

About thirty minutes later, Levy had managed to persuade Gajeel to lay in bed (there was no way she could lift his now seven-foot tall form... not that she could before he grew, either). He had to lay on his stomach, thanks to his new appendages that were still aching from growing so quickly. So, that's where he stayed for the remainder of the day, and it seemed that his condition was only getting worse. Over the course of a few days, Gajeel slowly lost his ability to stand on his own, and even lifting little things like forks or spoons was becoming a challenge.

A week passed, and just when Levy thought there was nothing she could do, all of the sudden- he was okay.

"You… You're normal?" Levy stared at Gajeel in awe. He'd shrunk down to normal size and his wings and tail had disappeared. There were still a few patches of scales here and there, and his canines were still a little longer than usual. Gajeel grinned back at her and nodded. He stretched out his arms and flexed a few times, taking advantage of his shirtless self. And Levy's little jaw clench and sigh didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"I don't think this'll last long though… I think I remember something Metalicana told me about some kind of final hoo-rah before everything goes to Hell." Gajeel looked up to meet Levy's eyes. "We need to… Or else I'll-"

"I know. A-And… I'm ready."

That was all it took. The way she looked at him, the tone of her voice, every little thing about her sent him over the edge. Within seconds, Gajeel had grabbed Levy by the hips and lead her into their room. *****He almost pulled the bedroom door out of its hinges and didn't even bother closing it, but neither paid mind to it, seeing how they had way better things to think about.

Stopping right beside the edge of the bed, Gajeel pursed his lips and Levy started fidgeting. He was a bundle of twisted nerves, ready to snap at the smallest move that would unleash the dragon roaring inside him. Eventually gulping, he sighed, his hands traveling up to her waist.

"I can't promise you anything, but... I'll... Try to be gentle." His gaze met Levy's reassuringly, and her determined nod gave Gajeel the last push for him to cup her face and promptly kiss her. It was meant to be tender, as if she was a priceless porcelain doll, but the electric feeling that traveled through his body at the contact made controlling himself a harder task than he thought.

He deepened the kiss, daring to plunge his tongue into her mouth and Levy moaned involuntarily, feeling him taste every single corner. Her grip on his neck tightened.

**_I somewhat regret not doing this sooner._**

_This is nothing, Shortstack. Just wait until I'm done with you._

And Levy simply knew Gajeel would keep his word when he suddenly picked her up and threw her on the bed, all without breaking the kiss. His fangs were scratching the inside of her lower lip, yet this made the lip lock all the more erotic, for both of them. Her hands were roaming all over his torso, as if trying to remember every ripped muscle and every patch of hard-worked skin, occasionally going over rows of metal scales.

Gajeel's hands weren't staying still either, caressing her from her calves, over her smooth thighs and up to her clothed buttocks. From there, he moved to the front, marveling at the softness of her hips. He was taking his sweet time with the foreplay because his dragon was strangely quiet. However, he knew that he didn't have much longer.

He broke the kiss with a wet popping sound and kissed his way down the side of her neck, nibbling and sucking at the base, action which caused Levy to let out a loud moan and Gajeel to smirk against her skin. He eventually met the fabric of her T-shirt and going back to kiss her, he decided it was time for undressing.

His hands removed themselves from her legs and in response, Levy wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer and experimentally grinding against him, which earned her a guttural moan from the man on top of her. He placed both hands on the sides of her stomach, letting them travel upwards, raising her top. The blunette figured out what he wanted, so she used her hips to move him on the bed and roll herself on top of him. Their kiss was broken yet again, this time by her, and looking each other in the eyes, they realized they both wanted this, and they both wanted it now. The pair studied each other panting, relinquishing their lustful expressions and their disheveled appearances, when Levy's eyes widened.

She felt something poking underneath her. It was hard, it was long, and it was supposed to fit inside her.

"Oh my..." she murmured as the subject of her terror let out his infamous laugh.

"Sorry Shorty, no backing out now." While he continued laughing, Levy frowned.

"Who said I was backing out?" His smile fell when she unhooked her arms from around his neck to grab the sides of her T-shirt and pull it up, dropping it on the floor while Gajeel scanned every inch of her half-naked torso.

"Holy fuck..." Needless to say that didn't last long, seeing how he went straight back to kissing her and leaving love bites wherever he could. After all, she was his and he needed to show it, as if her screams of pleasure, loud enough to be heard from miles away – he'll make sure of that, won't do. Her short moment of dominance ended when Gajeel flipped them over again and continued his earlier path, tugging at the straps of her bra with his teeth.

"Hah..." Levy panted out. "I thought... You didn't... Have much longer..." He spilled butterfly kisses along her stomach as she slightly arched her back.

"Do you want me to cut down the foreplay and get to the point?"

And the button of her shorts came undone.

"I... Don't know..."

"Just enjoy it while it lasts. I have no idea what could happen in... The act." His words trailed off unsurely while Levy pursed her lips.

"How reassuring..." The remark turned into a squeak when he blew on her belly button and stole a peck from her. A zipper noise was heard and his fingers hooked on the sides of her pants. He nodded determinately and she reddened when she realized he was asking for her permission to undress her to her underwear.

And then beyond.

Moments later, she found herself smiling and nodding back, and with his signature grin placed on his face, Gajeel slid her pants off, almost sliding her panties off too, hadn't it been for Levy taking a hold of them in time. Any later, and she would've bared herself to him prematurely.

A new shade of red decorated her cheeks at the thought.

The raven-haired man slid a knee between her legs, possessing her lips once again, this time in a hungry kiss. While her hands went to the belt of his own pants, his travelled to the expanse of her backside, now free of any fabric, and squeezed, at which Levy released a short groan and bit his lip to demonstrate him just how much he affected her. In response, he ground himself against her, earning a soft moan from the blunette when the heat of her core was brushed by her torment, which Gajeel said will be her Heaven by the end of it all.

Levy finally managed, through a cloudy vision and an even foggier mind, to undo his belt. Although she tried to get rid of his last piece of outer garment, he was faster, practically ripping them off his body.

Clad only in underwear, the two parted from the lip lock to place new marks of possessions unto each other. He was leaving hickeys upon hickeys on her soft skin, when her mind went completely blank for a moment at the popping sound coming from her back.

More specifically, her bra clasp.

And then the panic kicked in and her heartbeat sped up at the speed of light. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and he felt the change in attitude.

"Shh... It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "Don't be shy. I wanna see all of you."

And something about the reassuring tone of Gajeel's voice made her loosen the tight grip around her breasts just a little bit. The straps of her bra slipped off her shoulder with her back now completely free while she released a shaky breath when his head dipped down to kiss her collarbone and then the top of her right breast. Unbeknownst to her, the gentle treatment she was receiving would be interrupted by her own loud moan, caused by his hand sneaking in her panties and flicking the nub of her clitoris. He used the opportunity when Levy's hands suddenly flew to grasp the sheets to assault her nipple, taking it in his mouth and circling the aureola with his tongue. At the same time, he dipped his hand lower, finding her very damp spot. The bookworm had long forgotten of her embarrassment as she whipped her head backwards in pure pleasure and mewled and moaned continuously, basically becoming a melting mess at his ministrations.

And so, she eventually found bliss not a minute later, all the muscles from her body clenching and releasing all the pent-up tension in them in a high she'd never experienced before. A deep chuckle came from him in reaction to her glassy eyes, red swollen lips and heavy breathing and he replayed her scream over and over again in his head. His erection twitched.

Oh, how this woman drives him crazy.

Considering they might as well get down to business, Gajeel left a few more hickeys on her naked torso, especially around her breasts and on her lower abdomen. The delicious scent of her womanly juices was infecting his nostrils with every addicting inhale, and the way her body arched at his touch and his kisses made him think he'd never seen something more alluring than the delicacy he was about to eat. The hand found in her panties finally took off the last piece of fabric covering her modesty, that wonderfully sweet scent amplifying tenfold, causing his eyes to darken in a lustful haze.

Meanwhile, Levy was regaining what was left of her sanity, the green stars disappearing from her field of view. All the reservations she had until now were flushed away by a tidal wave called desire, and now the only thing she wanted was for him to take her already, as if the throbbing between her legs wasn't a good enough proof. Somehow, her prayers had been heard when she wasn't the only one naked anymore since-

Oh my virgin eyes, what is that?!

She could swear it was bigger than what she felt a while ago.

The mattress creaked under Gajeel's weight when he shifted his position, between her legs with his arms on either side of her. They gazed into each other's eyes, mirroring the other's heated stare and dilated pupils. Levy's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a scalding kiss, burning of all the raw emotions and of all the passion emanating from them. They pulled away, panting, only when he rested his head on her forehead to look at her.

"The big moment, Levy..." She didn't miss the lack of nicknames. "You ready to lose it?"

"Only if... You lose it to me too." He presented her a smirk before he positioned the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"You're mine now."

With that statement, Gajeel buried himself inside her, breaking the thin wall of her chastity. At the penetration, he heard a pained gasp coming from Levy. As much as he hated himself for giving her pain and making her bleed, he couldn't help but feel proud at being her first, at being so close to her on a physical, as well as an emotional level.

At claiming her.

Levy dug her nails into his back, whimpering and with watering eyes, waiting for the stinging to go away. She knew it would be painful at first, and it didn't help his size was so big with her being so small.

"You never told me it would hurt you." That's right; the mind reading.

"You never told me you're so big."

"That's not my fault! You're hella tight!" Despite flushing, she moaned involuntarily when he slowly moved outward inside her, her walls gripping him desperately. She felt a mixture of pain and pleasure, yet the latter was more prominent. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"I-It's gone down a bit... I think you can move..."

"You sure?" Levy pursed her lips and exhaled through her nose.

"I guess. Do you feel anything... Unusual?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Unusual?"

"As if you're going to go ballistic in the middle of... This?" Gajeel blinked confusedly and his face lit up when he figured out what she meant. It was an amusing sight for the blunette; he seemed like a kid in a candy store for a second.

He moved outward again, with only the tip being inside, and she moaned loudly, arching her back.

"I'm feeling pretty normal. You, however, won't feel so normal once I'm done here, because I'm no kid in a candy store." And he slid back into her. "I'm the owner of that candy store."

Gajeel had her shuddering at those small moves, and he hadn't even started yet.

This should be fun.

He was moving at an alarmingly slow pace, and that was driving Levy to the border of madness and over the edge. But that wasn't enough for him. Oh no... He wanted to have her at his mercy, begging and pleading him to go faster with no result.

"Gajeel..." She breathed out his name like a prayer, panting and sweating. "Please... Faster..."

Frustratingly, the man continued his slow rhythm, extending the hand playing with her left nipple between them and between the folds of her sex to find her nub, rubbing it with his thumb. Additionally, he scraped his teeth along her neck and back up, kissing her thoroughly.

Oh, the nerve of that lug.

And then she felt it in her lower stomach: the familiar build-up that anticipated her release. That build-up though was apparently taking the stairs with a hundred steps, all because of his speed. She broke away from him to voice out her dissatisfaction.

"Gajeel... I'm begging you... Go faster..." Levy moved her hips to create more friction at the contact. Consequently, he grunted and grabbed her legs.

"Fuck the teasing. I'm torturing myself more." With that said, he slammed into her forcefully, earning a very loud groan from the small woman beneath him. Immediately, he pulled out almost entirely and then filled her again. He continued the thrusting dance with her mewls and moans as a song and soon enough, he found that spot, that sweet spot, that broke the boundaries and sent her to oblivion in a multitude of colors.

Shortly, he came too, filling her with a last thrust and a content sigh and then collapsed beside her, absentmindedly interlacing his fingers with hers and nestling her in his arms, while she placed her head on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat and realizing hers had been synchronized with Gajeel's all along.

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, at long last, the lemon! I decided to make this one much longer than the previous chapters because I'm a no-good kiss ass who feels horrible for what she has done. It has been too long of a wait, and I promise (FOR REAL THIS TIME I SWEAR ON MY LIFE) that I will post more frequently and completely stop my procrastination habits. Thank you sooo much to Lexie and the anime for writing that AMAZING lemon! I'm truly blown away at how great of a job she did! So everyone make sure to check out her account!<strong>

**Thank you again for all being so patient with me, and another shoutout to the wonderful author Lexie and the anime!**

**I hope you all enjoyed :)**


End file.
